


fsxhq

by bxkuto



Series: fsxhq [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxkuto/pseuds/bxkuto
Summary: get out
Series: fsxhq [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090433
Comments: 1





	fsxhq

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii if you arent froggie server idk how you got here please leave me alone idk how ao3 works this is so embarrassing

They huddled up with the coach as the last seconds before their official national debut game ticked away. 

It was quiet for a moment... Coach attempted to break the silence with a general question,  
“..How are we feelin?” 

“..”

“Nervous.”

“Yeah?”

“Butterflies..”

“Butterflies..” Coach echoed, giving the response thought,  
“Y’know.. the butterflies that you feel.. don’t think them as nerves, not anxieties, but excitement.”

“Huh.” 

“What, you aren’t excited to play?”

Isa stood up straight, allowing her eyes to graze the court. illusions of the team playing at their best flowed into her head.

“I’m excited.” She breathed, her fingers twitching for contact with the ball. She rejoined the huddle, smiling at the ground.

“You’re shaking.” Toko pointed out, nudging the captain.

Isa looked up, nodding. Her eyes swelled with determination.

“I’m excited.”

The whistle blew, and the team stepped on the court. Every passing second seemed to add weight onto their shoulders.

The opposing team had first serve, and everyone’s eyes were glued to the player.

Nicole took a final glance at Coach, who was staring back at her. He sat with his arms crossed, and his eyes displayed odd sense of knowing, something telling, but the rest of his features were blank.

A second passed.  
He took a deep breath.  
So did she.

The harsh whistle signaled the start of the game. Nicole’s eyes locked onto the server. She stared intently, her instincts kicking in as she lowered her stance. All of the noise that seemed too overwhelming nearly faded out to the libero; the loudest thing was the toss of the ball, the approaching footsteps that followed, and the one, singular, split second of silence between the leap of the server, and the contact of the ball and their hand.

If you blinked, you would have missed it.

Nicole darted forwards, her kneepads sliding against the court as she received the first serve.

Her forearms stung, but it felt strong, rewarding.

It felt good. 

“Nice receive!” Maggie called as the ball soared up, 

Isa claimed the pass, “I’ve got it!”

She ran, positioning herself for a set to Toko. She watched the ball rotate down, closer and closer, and up! It silently was set out of her hands, to the end of the net, as Toko came up, throwing their arms back, and jumping for the spike.

“Two blockers!” 

Toko’s eyes locked to an empty space on the court as their hand made contact with the ball. It darted past the blockers, and bounced off the court below.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi


End file.
